Tombstone
by silvermoonstone23
Summary: If her lone glare could destroy the hunk of rock before her, could shatter the words engraved on its front, she may feel better. But it was useless. Even if the tombstone was gone, that wouldn't change the fact that six feet under was a coffin with a sleeping body inside. Sleeping, or in other words, gone forever. (Oldrivalshipping, one-shot)


_"Are you happy now?"_

The voice continues to pester the woman as she glares at the hunk of stone before her. If her lone glare could destroy it, could shatter the words engraved on its front, she may feel better. She imagined it breaking into a million pieces, which would drift and be scuffed off. Maybe she'd find pieces of the stone along the road, in forests, buried in the dirt like the owner of the name on the rock she so desperately wanted to demolish. But it was useless. Even if the tombstone was gone, that wouldnft change the fact that six feet under was a coffin with a sleeping body inside.

_"Are you happy?"_

No. She wanted to scream with all of her lungs that she was most certainly not happy with what had happened. Had she asked herself that question a month prior she would have replied that she was elated with her life and everything in it. But she had her world ripped from under her.

_"Now?"_

Now the only one she'd ever known was gone. She wanted to hear the same drawl that greeted her each day, she wanted to collapse into those same arms, and to loose herself in those vibrant eyes. But death was a cruel, cold demon that only takes and never gives a miracle in return. She had prayed for a miracle. For it to all have been a lie, for him to come through the door and hold her like he used to. But no miracle came, as she was witness to him lying in the casket as he was lowered down. She didn't see very much of it, however, due to the tears clouding her vision.

And then the voices in her mind changed from her own, to the people she knew; her brother, her parents, her bet friends.

And finally, him.

Her voice cracked. "I don't know how to be happy again." She spoke, still gazing at the grave, though it was no longer a glare. "Without you, I feel like I will fall apart." She knew he wouldn't want her to talk like this. He'd tell her to move on, that she'd be better off leaving him behind to rot for eternity, to forget about him. She briefly imagined a tombstone directly next to his with her own name on it, though she quickly shoved it away. "I can't forget you. I hope you know that. Y-you were-are-the love of my life."

She let some stray tears slip from under her eyelids as she bit her lip and closed her eyes. Allowing herself to cry on her own, with only her deceased husband to hear her. No one else had accompanied her that particular dreary day, the yellow flowers she'd brought contrasting with the dark gray clouds overhead.

But she took a shaky breath. "You would want me to be happy again. So I can try, for you. As long as I have you in my memory, and a piece of you," she placed a hand over her enlarged stomach, "I can be okay. I hope he looks like you. I'll tell him every day about his father; the most infuriating, stoic, yet heroic and caring man I will ever know. And then I won't be alone when I visit you. And then I can become happy, with everyone's help. So goodbye for now. I'll come back to your grave later. And...someday we can meet again."

As she turned to leave, more tears slipping out, she glanced over her shoulder at the name etched into the grave, but forever etched into her heart;

_Green Oak_.

* * *

**Author's Note that everyone should just disregard:**

_**Um...I depressed myself with this one. I cried just imagining Green dying! I'm so weird like that. So, basically, Green died, now Blue is extremely sad, and they were going to have a son. I tried, guys. I wrote this late at night the other day, maybe I was just tired, but it isn't my best writing. OH WELL. Off to find a picture to somewhat match this...**_

_**Rant over! Thanks for reading on! I own nothing!**_

_**-Silvia**_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKESPE OR ANYTHING ELSE.**


End file.
